Dapper Shove
by LoveAtFirstWronskiFeint
Summary: A quick oneshot based off of that shove with Blaine and Karofsky in the promo for Born This Way.  I know the title is really lame, but I'm feeling uncreative at the moment and this will have to do for now. XD


This is just a quick oneshot based off of that shove we saw in the new Glee promo! I typed it up fairly quickly, so it's nothing brilliant but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel glanced down at his pocket and pulled out his phone during French class, an indescribably happy grin on spreading across his face as he saw that it was from Blaine, his boyfriend.<p>

His boyfriend.

Wow, that sounded amazing. Though, it did sadden somewhat to think that he had transferred back to McKinley only weeks after he had finally gotten together with Blaine. However, they still met up as often as they could and texted constantly. If Kurt had been told months ago that those 'courage' texts would be replaced by 'Smile, you're beautiful,' he would have never believed them.

But there it was, clear as day and illuminating off of the screen of Kurt's iPhone, and Kurt had to quickly shove his phone in his pocket as his French teacher walked past handing out their graded assignments.

Blaine knew that Kurt going back to McKinley wouldn't be easy, but he had understood when Kurt explained to him that it was the right thing to do. Dalton had been amazing, but Kurt missed his friends more than words could say. And he knew that Dalton was sheltering him from the real world. Once he got out of high school, he would have to face the same torment that he got from people like Karofsky and the other jocks at McKinley.

As soon as class ended, Kurt grabbed his Marc Jacobs bag and headed out the door, pulling his phone out to respond to Blaine's text, only to find that he had received another message from his boyfriend.

_Meet me in the __projection room after school?_

Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he typed back a quick reply, saying that, of course, he'd love to meet Blaine in the auditorium. He knew that Lima was a bit of a drive from Dalton, and it meant a lot to him that Blaine was willing to make it just to see Kurt. He had never had anyone do that for him in the past.

Glee club went by fairly quickly, despite the fact that Kurt couldn't wait to meet up with his boyfriend right afterwards. He said his goodbyes to the next of the members of New Directions, telling them that he'd seem them tomorrow before he made his way up to the auditorium's projection room.

He frowned when he realized Blaine wasn't in there, and walked in and set his bag down on a chair while he prepared to wait for his boyfriend. Dalton was a long drive, after all, so he couldn't blame him for being late.

"Looking for someone?"

Kurt turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, his face lighting up as he saw Blaine standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

In the pockets of a jacket that was _not_ his Dalton uniform. Well, this was certainly an improvement.

"You're out of uniform," he noted fondly as he took a few steps towards his boyfriend, stopping before getting too close. He knew that Blaine was his boyfriend and that he could just…kiss him whenever he wanted to, but he still couldn't help himself when it came to being coy.

Blaine just smiled in reply then took one large step forward, closing the large amount of space between them as he brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and leaned in to press their lips together.

Kurt melted into the kiss, moving both his hands to rest on Blaine's hips as he eagerly returned the passionate kiss that screamed, 'I missed you.' So much for playing coy.

Blaine was still smiling when he pulled back from the kiss, his hand remaining where it was on Kurt's cheek as they rested their foreheads against each other, looking affectionately into each other's eyes and just enjoying each other's presence without feeling the need to say anything.

"What's up homos?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Did Karofsky really have to ruin every happy moment of his life now that he was back at McKinley?

But before Kurt could say anything or react to Karofsky's comment, Blaine had pulled away and turned around to face the jock.

"I'm sorry, what did you call him?" he asked, his voice angrier than Kurt had ever heard it before as he stormed over to Karofsky.

"Not just him, I was talking to both of you," Karofsky corrected with a cruel smile.

"You can call me whatever you want," Blaine retorted. "But you will _not_ insult my boyfriend."

"Well, maybe if your boyfriend wasn't such a f-"

Blaine didn't need to let Karofsky finish to know what he was going to say, and in one last step towards the much larger boy, Blaine slammed his arms into Karofsky's chest and shoved him as hard as he could, sending him back a few steps as Blaine looked at him with pure anger.

Karofsky just stared at Blaine, his eyes widened in shock.

And he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Kurt had stood behind Blaine and watched the entire thing, and although he had planned on just rolling his eyes at Karofsky's comments, he couldn't help but be slightly in awe (and maybe a little turned on) by just how aggressive Blaine had gotten.

Karofsky backed away a few steps, looking at Blaine in surprise because who could have possibly expected Blaine Anderson to do something like shove someone twice his size? At first, Kurt thought Karofsky looked as though he was going to shove Blaine back, but then the bully was retreating and Kurt went back to looking at his boyfriend in complete adoration.

"And what, may I ask, was that?" he asked, smiling brightly as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Blaine sighed and straightened out his jacket, before he turned back to face Kurt. "That," he began as he took a step forward. "Was me standing up for my boyfriend, and…doing what I couldn't do for myself at my old school," he admitted softly.

Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he reached his arm over to take Blaine's hand in his own. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I didn't just come here to say hi and shove a certain Neanderthal," Blaine went on, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

When Kurt arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend in confusion, Blaine continued.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Schuester. Hopefully he won't mind having another member try out for New Directions," he told Kurt, a wide grin on his face as he gave Kurt's hand a light, tender squeeze.

"You. New Di—Here?" Kurt couldn't think of any words that could possibly describe exactly how the idea of having Blaine at McKinley with him made him feel, so he released his boyfriend's hand and flung his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he tried to communicate just how extraordinarily happy he was.

He broke away from the kiss as a thought popped suddenly into his head. "So…does this mean I'll see you out of your uniform more often?"

Blaine just laughed and pulled his boyfriend back towards him for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Karofsky's reaction isn't extremely realistic, I know, but I'm not used to writing his character and I sort of based it off his reaction to being shoved by Kurt in Never Been Kissed. But I hope you liked it anyway!<p> 


End file.
